1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection apparatus for detecting a target object from an image, a method for controlling the object detection apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for detecting a target object from an image with the use of previously learned models have been known. Navneet Dalal and Bill Triggs “Histogram of Oriented Gradients for Human Detection”, IEEE CVPR2005 discloses a method in which a large number of images are prepared, features called HOG are extracted from the images and learned using SVM, and the target object is detected with the use of the learned models.
Unfortunately, however, in the method described in Navneet Dalal and Bill Triggs, “Histogram of Oriented Gradients for Human Detection”, IEEE CVPR2005, change in pose or occlusion of the target object would deteriorate detection accuracy of the target object.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the present invention provides a technique which allows robust detection of a target object against change in pose or occlusion of the target object.